A mermaid tail
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: Clary, Tessa, and Maia are mermaids. When they are sent to a human highschool, they all end up falling for a human boy. But what will happen when one of them finds out the girls secret's? Will they stay with them either way? or will they leave them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this idea came to me while I was doing school. Weird right? Oh well, hope you like it!**

 **Clary pov**

"Clary! Clary!" Shouted a voice waking me up from my deep slumber. I shot straight up but fell into the water. I came up to meet a very amused Maia. "Morning C!" She called. I frowned and hopped back up on the rocks where I was sleeping. My turquoise tail shimmering in the sun. "Have you forgotten that

"Have you forgotten that today is our first day on mainland?!" Siad Maia excitedly. "Yes," I grumbled picking up my shell comb and combing my hair. "Well, we better hurry and get to the dock." Said Sophie pushing herself into the water. I shied and followed. After breaking the surface, all the mermaids and merman were swimming around.

Maia swam up to me and signaled me to follow her. I smirked and swam at hipper speed towards the dock. The water was whipping through my hair just like the wind would. After I slowed down, it took Maia a while to catch up. I'm the fastest swimmer in Coral cove. When she did, we both swam to the surface.

When we surfaced, we both started laughing. "Girls!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see my other best friend, Tessa swim up. "You ready to go to our new school?" She asked."Maybe," I said. "Wait! Have you girls forgotten that we need clothes!" Shouted Maia.

"I see a ship with clothes," Offered Tessa swimming towards the ship. We followed. We pulled them off the racks and climbed onto the dock. When our tails dried, we put the clothes on. We learned how to fit in with the humans after the great war. When our tails dried, we put the clothes on. We learned how to fit in with the humans after the great war. No one talks about it.

"Walking on legs will take time getting used to." Said Maia wobbling on her new body parts. "I chuckled and helped her upright. I've practiced before on the rocks.

"Well, here we go." Said Tessa nervously. As we walked towards the main human roads. Mom gave me a map to where the school is.

When we reached the school, we saw human students walking all over the place. "This is going to be scary." Said Maia grabbing my arm to steady herself. "Where will we be staying?" She asked letting my arm go. "Home I guess," I said walking towards the main door.

"Remeber the rules!" I whispered to my friends. "No getting wet," I said opening the front office door. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Lightwood, your principal. You must be the new students?" She asked pointing at some chairs. We sat down and discussed our new school and classes.

"Here are you schedules, and I will call a student to show you to your locker's," Said Mrs. Lightwood handing what looked like paper to us. We sat back in our chairs as she left her office to get a student, Maia was wondering around her office looking at her human things when she knocked over her drink. She gasped and jumped back. I shot up and used my powers to put the liquid back in the cup. As soon as the last drop went in, the door opened. The principal stepped in, along with her a girl that looked just like her.

"This Izzy, my daughter, and she will be showing you around," Said Mrs. Lightwood. "Hello, if you're ready, follow me," Said the girl named Izzy. I smiled and followed her through the door.

"So this is locker 100-110. Can I see your papers please?" Asked Izzy. I handed mine to her. "Your locker is 109," She as she gave me back my paper with a smile. I smiled and walked to the locker that said 109. Maia and Tessa disappeared around the corner with Izzy. I couldn't get my locker lock to open. I was about to use my powers, but a human boy walked up behind me. "Let me help you," He said as I stepped aside so he could open it. When he got that devil opened, he turned to me. "Here you go," He said giving me a smirk. Then he stepped to that locker left of mine and opened it. He had blonde hair, golden eye's, and a muscular body.

"Hey, Jacey!" Called a girl with blonde hair and blue eye's as she ran up to the boy. When she wrapped her arms around him, he looked annoyed. "I've missed my boyfriend!" She squealed. "Who are you?" He asked. "Ja-" But he cut her off. "We're over," He said. The girl scowled and stalked off. I rolled my eye's and went to go look for Tessa and Maia.

When I rounded a corner, a boy with brown hair and glasses bumped into me. But what was worse was, he spilled brown liquid all over me. OH NO!

 **So as you can see, since Clary is a mermaid, when she's dry she can't get wet or else she'll grow her tail back. Tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The date part 1

**Clary pov**

Oh no! I only have ten seconds before my tail grows back! I darted off to the nearest exit. Instead, I ran straight into a room that was empty. I locked the door just in time. My tail grew out, and I wobbled and slammed on the ground. The worst part is, I had to wait for my tail to dry. I felt my hair, yup it's wet too. I huffed and flipped over onto my back.

It took my tail 30 minutes to dry. 30! I'm in trouble. When I finally came out of the room, Maia and Tessa came running up to me. "Where the hell have you been?!" Shouted Tessa. "Sh! I got wet," I said pointing to the brown stain on my shirt. "Oh. Well, hurry up and come with us before you get yourself in deep trouble. Like, 1,000 feet deep in trouble." She said pulling me with her.

When I got to Language Arts, I took my seat in the corner. Then the guy that dumped the poor blonde girl. The only seat left was next to me. Great.

When he saw me he smirked. I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing my sea shell. I stiffened when he slid into the seat next to me. "Hi," He said turning to face me. I just kept my face focused on my drawing.

"Hi," He said turning to face me. I just kept my face focused on my drawing.

You know it's not polite to ignore someone when they're talking to you right?" He said. Amusement in eyes and voice. I huffed and turned to face him. Oh, how I wished I didn't.

My sea green eyes clashed with his sunny gold eyes. I couldn't pull my eyes from his. Then I heard a loud bang that made my eyes snap away from his to find out what the noise was. The teacher just dropped one of her books.

The teacher just dropped one of her books. When I looked back at the strange boy, he was engrossed in a talk with a boy with obsidian black hair. He turned his head to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Will. A friend of this asshat," He said pointing at asshat. I smile and went back to drawing. Then I felt someone's gaze on me. I turned my head slightly to see asshat looking at me. "By they way, my name is not asshat. It's Jace," He said giving me a smirk.

 _Time laps_

After school was over Maia, Tessa, and I walked to the dock. We were about to jump in when we heard laughter. We turned our heads to see three boys heading to a boat. It was Jace, Will, and some other guy I didn't know. We looked at each other wondering what we should do. "He red head!" I turned around to see Jace waving at me mockingly. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends.

"Hey, red head!" I turned around to see Jace waving at me mockingly. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends.

"What are we going to do?" asked Maia in a whisper. Then I heard people running towards us. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I turned around to meet Jace face to face. My eyes widened. Before I knew what was happening, I was picked up and thrown into the water. I swam under the deck as my tail grew back out. I heard feet rushing to the edge of the dock. I had to surface. So I cautiously poked my head above the water. "Jace and the two boy's started laughing their head off.

I heard a splash in the distance. It was Maia and Tessa jumping off a different part of the dock. While the boys were busy laughing, I ducked back under the water and swam away. When I arrived at our usual place on the rocks, I gently pushed my myself up on the rocks. Leaving some of my tail in the water. Then I saw blue and purple hair surface.

"Clarissa! Did they see you!" shouted Maia as she joined me on the rocks.

"No. They were too busy laughing to notice me," I said brushing her purple hair.

"That's good!" said Tessa brushing her deep sea blue hair.

"I swear! If they saw you, I would get Finny to hunt you down and poison you till you died!" Yelled Maia jumping back in the water. I sighed and joined her for a swim. Finny is her pet sea horse who she accidently turned into a poisonous sea horse with her powers.

I did a few jumps here and there, but mostly stayed under water.

When I reached our sea cave, Maia and Tessa were already there chatting. I joined them before falling asleep.

 **The next day**

I dried myself on the dock as did Maia and Tessa. My mom gave us some human clothes so we didn't have to wear the same thing all the time.

When I got to my locker, Jace was there. He looked up at me in surprise. I scowled at him. "Sorry about yesterday," He mumbled as he opened his locker.

"Why? You seemed perfectly happy with your decision," I said looking at him in the eye. "Red!" he called out as I turned to leave.

"My name is not red. It's Clary. What do you want?" I growled.

"Well Clary, Gosh I wish I wasn't dared to do this," he mumbled rubbing his neck. "do you want to go out with me?"

 **So, cliff hanger! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
